


Security System

by dyingpoet (orphan_account)



Series: peter parker deserves happiness [6]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i havent written for them in ages idk what to tag stop judging me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: May gets a new security system and Peter panics





	Security System

**Author's Note:**

> done for a commission for @littlerevolutionary on tumblr!! hope u like it bb!!

“It’s top of the line, the guy hooked it up so that it calls the cops if anyone comes in through the windows or without a key.” 

Peter’s eyes widened as as May tossed the pamphlet for the new security system she’d bought. Apparently it had been installed while Peter was at a decathlon tournament. And apparently it was really,  _ really _ good. 

Over his bowl of cheerios Peter flipped through the thing weakly, trying to look as casual as possible while May got ready for work. Because why should he care about a security system? He shouldn’t,. That was the answer.

“Do we really need it?” Peter asked, cringing internally at the slight squeak in his voice, “I mean, we’ve never been robbed, and the cops said they caught the guy that broke into Mrs. Linde’s place.”

May shook her head as she pulled her hair up, she was covering someone’s evening shift at the hospital so Peter probably wouldn’t see her for the rest of the day. “I don’t want to take any chances, and besides, there’s more than one robber in Queens. Better be safe than sorry.”

Peter mumbled at that, picking at his cereal and May grabbed her bag and took a deep breath, surveying the apartment, eyes landing on Peter last. 

“Okay, I’ll probably be back around eleven, there’s money on the counter for you to order takeout, and if you have anyone over-”

“I wont,” Peter cut in. Ned and MJ both had other plans.

“ _ If _ you do,” May continued, “you have to lock the door and let them in, or else the alarm will go off.”

Peter bit back a groan, instead forcing a smile as May walked over and gave him a hug. 

“Have a good night, I’ll be around more tomorrow, it’s just busy tonight.” 

The apology wasn’t directly stated, but Peter knew it was there. “I get it, don’t kill anybody in there tonight.”

May rolled her eyes and Peter grinned. “That joke still isn’t funny.”

“But you work in an E.R-”

“Not funny!” May quipped, opening the door and taking a step out. “Bye, Peter!”

“Bye.”

The door slammed and Peter let his head fall against the table with a smack. They couldn’t arrest you for breaking into your own apartment, right? That had to be a law or something.

* * *

Peter lasted almost two hours before getting locked out. In his defense, he’d ordered Chinese and like,  _ really _ good Chinese from down the street, so he wasn’t really thinking when he’d bolted out the door to pay for it. 

He also forgot his key, and his phone, and his suit was still hanging up in his room next to his key and his phone. 

So now he was sitting on the curb outside the building, eating fried rice with the shitty plastic fork they gave you because he couldn’t get inside to get a real one. It sucked.

“This sucks.”

The pigeon standing in front of his tilted its head, and Peter nodded and flicked over a piece of rice.

“See, you get it, Remy.”

Yeah, he’d named the pigeon, he wasn’t an animal. 

He tilted his head back to look at their windows, there was no way he could get in without anyone seeing or the cops getting called. And he really didn’t want to wait for them and awkwardly explain how he’d managed to scale three stories up to his apartment with a busted fire escape. The other option would be to get in and bolt, which would mean the cops would assume they’d been actually robbed, call May, who he would then have to explain why the hell he’d left the apartment without letting her know.

Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place. 

The pigeon cooed in front of him and peter put some more rice on the ground. “I’m pretty sure this stuff is bad for you, but it’ll probably be fine.”

Remy pecked at the ground in agreement.

* * *

It was dark out now, and Remy had left. That was honestly the biggest disappointment of the night. Also he had at least three hours until May would get home, since that was pretty much the only option that didn’t leave him in police trouble, and he’d considered hacking the security system. Not much to hack from outside the house, though.

Another passerby gave him a weird look, and Peter stared back defensively. Yeah, he probably did look sort of homeless sitting out on the curb with his empty Chinese food boxes piled up around him. But there wasn’t a need to be  _ rude _ . 

He was staring after the guy when he felt a prickling at the back of his neck, and he whipped around, staggering into a standing position as he saw who was standing there. Oh shit.

“Oh, uh, hi Mr. Stark-”

“Why are you sitting on the curb?” Tony asked, honestly looking more amused than anything, tilting his head at Peter with a frown. “Got sick of the heater inside?”

Peter could physically feel his brain stumbling over itself trying to figure out a way to explain the situation without seeming like a total idiot. He got halfway through some incoherent stuttering when Tony put up a hand. 

“I know about the security system.”

Feeling his eyesbrows fly into his hairline, Peter took a step back. “Oh, how’s that?”

Snorting, Tony pulled a key out of his pocket and waved it in Peter’s face before going up to the building and opening up the door with it. “I bugged your apartment ages ago, buddy.”

“ _ Excuse me _ ?”

Tony was already walking into the building, and Peter shot forward to grab the door before it slammed shut again, jogging over to the elevator and staring at Tony. “You bugged my  _ apartment _ ? Why?”

The elevator door opened, and Tony shrugged as he got on, Peter following. “Safety protocol mostly, Barnes’ little place is bugged too.”

“Isn’t that like, against-”

Tony crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the elevator, staring at Peter. “Came in handy didn’t it? Honestly, I’m surprised I haven’t had to make a trip over here to let you in before.”

The elevator came to a halt and they both got out, Peter watching as Tony’s key somehow managed to open his apartment door as well. “Is that a masterkey or something.”

“Or something,” Tony said, gesturing vaguely as he walked into the apartment with Peter a half step behind. “You still hungry?”

Peter, still sort of reeling from the sudden rescue and realization that Tony could probably tune into him talking to himself in his room whenever he wanted to (he wouldn’t though, right?) shrugged. “I’m always sorta hungry, metabolism and stuff.”

“Fantastic, because I already ordered pizza,” Tony replied, sitting down on their couch and turning on their shitty T.V., flicking through the channels aimlessly. “When’s your aunt getting back?”

“Not for a few hours,” Peter said, taking a seat next to Tony and moving to sit cross-legged on the cushions. “She’s working late.”

Tony settled on an old Seinfeld rerun and stretched his arms to rest on top of the couch back. “Great, I figure it’s probably time to give her some ‘internship’ updates, yeah?”

He air quoted ‘internship’ and Peter cracked a smile, nodding. “Yeah, she’s been asking about it, actually.”

“I know.”

Peter glared half-heartedly at a mock indifferent Tony. “That’s creepy.”

“I could’ve left you on the curb.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i started this prolly 4 months ago and finally!! finished it!!! and i cant tell if it sux or not so plz tell me!!!
> 
> kudos/comments save my mortal soul,, please leave them im begging (also follow me on tumblr @dying-poet)


End file.
